Naruto's Family
by Anima Reader
Summary: What if Naruto's family had a very big secret? What if Naruto's parents weren't who everyone thought they were? What if his family could outlive everyone? Would that change anything?


**How am I the only one to do this...**

* * *

Adam

As I ran through the trees invisible and to fast for anyone to follow toward Leaf I couldn't help but think of the past.

Of the time Henry and I finally had our much-needed talk and became brothers in all but blood. Of how we worked together in WW3 and saved many children that brought back the human race that was around today. Of how Henry found Chakra and how to use it to heal when I figured out how to use it to fight. Of how we worked together on making Chakra Seals and made contracts with the creatures that the war mutated. Of the day we found the tailed beats and raised them as our own. Of how we trained the others how to use Chakra and made the decision to teach each of them a different part of Chakra **(A.N. not sure I made that point clear but Adam and Henry can use all the clan's forms of Chakra without all the side effect the others have)**. Of the day I fell in love with Rain and watching my first child and Henry fall in love. Of the day we realized that my children gained our curse and thus made ourselves into a new clan under the name Uzumaki. Of how we created our home in the land called Whirlpool so we could find each other when one of us got killed. Of how Henry shut himself away for years until he found a way to change part of the curse. Of the shock of finding him as a child when the location seals said he died and reappeared on land not far from Whirlpool and how he changed the curse for the others as well. Of the day Whirlpool was destroyed and we all went in different directions knowing that one day we will be together again. Of the last time, Henry and my daughter who now went by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki sent a message that I am now a Grandpa and Uncle to their son Naruto then felt them sealed into their son along with Sonja.

That was five years ago and I finally reached Leaf from where I was on the other side of the planet. I knew that I need to take Naruto away from Leaf now. I can feel that he is close to death which I can not allow since if he dies his first death before our families final age he won't age past the age of the first death no matter how many times he dies.

* * *

Naruto

'Why did I wait until I was out of food before I went to get more?' I thought.

"_Because you didn't want to be near 'them'"_ Mother answered.

"_**Because you were to focus on your training to notice what day it was,"**_ Big sister Sonja said in a way I knew she was both laughing that I got so into my work like Father that I didn't see anything else, and sad that I was now running for my life and she couldn't help me.

"_Don't worry my son this time will be different help is coming you just need to keep yourself alive so HE can find you" _Father said in a way that gave me the needed hope to keep running.

'Who?'

"_My brother in all but blood and your Mothers Father"_ answered my Father.

'WHAT….oh yeah the curse I forgot' I thought back and heard the sound of my family all falling at the same time. I laughed as I turned the corner only to find it a dead end and there was not enough time to go back since 'they' were already blocking the way.

"_He will be here soon he just reached the gate stay strong my son," _Father said sadly.

* * *

Adam

'Wow,' I thought as I ran past the guards at the gate 'that I the laziest protection I have ever seen'. I shook my head and focus on my families Chakra. Once I got the location I booked it to where they were feeling Naruto get weaker as each second went by. When I finally reach him I snapped Naruto was surrounded by those 'things' that were beating and stabbing him with anything they could get there hands. All I could see for the next few minutes was red.

* * *

Naruto

"_Son He's here" _I heard Father say happily.

I looked up from my protective ball to see a tall muscular black haired man stand protectively over me as 'they' backed away fearfully from his strong killing intent that was filling the whole Leaf Village. "Grandpa, Uncle?" I asked causing many of 'them' to pale.

"**How dare you things touch my Heir you THINGS,"** He said in a voice that was close to Big Sisters as he placed me in the child carrier on his back.

"_Oh no Naruto close your eyes honey he is in his kill all state right know don't worry he won't hurt you but you are still too young to see this" _Mother said in her 'you must do as I say' voice. After some time the screaming and wet hitting the ground stopped and I heard Grandcle calm down "Naruto it is safe to look now" he said then continued "is somewhere safe we can go to so you can rest and I free our family members in you?"

"The family house it's hidden in the mountain under Father's face," I said happily.

"Then why were you out here instead of there?"

"I forgot to get food and I ran out"

"You were to focus in your work just like your father" Grandcle laughed.

"It's not funny Grandcle"

"Alright let's go. I see that Sonja figure out how she can heal you" Grandcle stated as he looked at me over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Big Sis is great at healing me though we don't have a choice since they wouldn't let me in the hospital."

At that Grandcle mumbled something under his breath just as we reached the cliff side under Father's head "it's over there" I pointed at the spot where the rock that was slightly different than the rest. As we headed near the spot the seals on the rock activated causing the rock to open up for us to walk in then closed behind us.

* * *

**Guys I hate to say this but I am not really a fan of Naruto. I love the GBA games and the Fanfiction stories but when it comes to the show and manga I just can't get into it.**

**Chapter 0 was the only original of Naruto's Story that I could get into. So if you want me to continue this I need you all to give me ideas or you can take the story from here. Either way, I am fine with it, just let me know if you're taking it so I can let everyone know.**


End file.
